


getting along with a thief

by Illuka002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Choking, Gun Kink, Hand Jobs, IwaOi Day, IwaOi Week, Nicknames, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranger Sex, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuka002/pseuds/Illuka002
Summary: when a lonely horny oikawa meets a hot thief iwazumi and things starts getting interesting and hot for both of them.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	getting along with a thief

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot contains NSFW conset so it makes you uncomfortable please don't read it. Also enghlish is not my first launguage so i am sorry for any mistake you might see.
> 
> *ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE 21+*

'' You need to get your mind off, you have been too stressed lately''  
Oikawa adores hanamaki, he really does but sometimes he need to mind his own business. Being a colleage student was for sure too stressfull, especially if you don't have any money so you have to work your ass off everyday at a dirty cafeteria. Oikawa let out a sight finally ending his shift and closing the cafeteria, hanamaki was waiting for him while trying to warm himself a little bit. After oikawa locked the door he started walking with hanamaki. 

'' i am not stressed''  
oikawa decited to devent himself and of course makki knew he was laying, he was his best friend after all. '' cut the crap, i know for a fact! that you've been overworking yourself" hanamaki said and oikawa sighed deventneless. '' take a break ''. He suggested before he take his turn to leave leaving oikawa alone in the midde of the night. Oikawa started jogging till his apartment, jogging was always a way of him to release stress...well that and..

sex..

But sex was something that he haven't done in months now due to how busy he was. Finally he arrived to him small apartment, it wasn't much but it was home. He have promise himself that by the end of this year he will buy a bigger house. He got inside of the elevator and pressed the buttom 1 and waited pantiently to get to the first floor.  
The first thing oikawa did is to get underssed and run a hot bath for himself even though it was 3 am in the morning. He let out a moan as the hot water hit his body, he closed his eyes and finally relax after a long day dealing with assholes customers and letting all the stress and tirdness away. '' i really needed that' he said as he slowly fell asleep. However that didn't last long as a crashing sound was heard from his living room causing oikawa to jump heart raising. He let out a sound cleary annoyed with whatever distrubed his sleep. He quicly wrapped around his waist and left the bathroom. He looked around him trying to find what made the sound but everything was too dark to see cleary so he didn't noticed the figure that appeared behind him. He let out a scared sound as his back suddenly met the wall. A man with green as that could kill someone was glaring at him. he had a muscular body and to oikawa's dissmiss was a extremely handsome.

Oikawa tried to not to focus on the fact that a handsome man was pinning to the wall by his neck rathen than he was getting robed. 

''p-please don't kill me'' oikawa managed to say with a raspy voice. The man stopped chocking him but instead a cold metal thing thouched oikawa's wraist casuing him to flich.  
'' give me your money and i won't hurt you''. Oikawa closed his eyes processing his words,today was not his lucky day. '' i-i don't have any..'' he said almost embarrased. The man pressed the gun deeper at oikawa's neck. '' are you kidding me?!''. Oikawa breath hitched as he struggled to speak. The man's body was now pressing against his own. '' i-i am not laying to you, i really don't have money...'. the man groaned and oikawa felt himself turning on. '' well you have to give me something pretty boy or else i am not going anywhere''.

oikawa didn't mind that.

He felt his cheeks becoming red and his enthusiam raising. He gulped as he felt a bit nauseous. '' i.. can give you something else..''. The man didn't say anything but caughed oikawa actions. Oikawa licked his lips not being able to resist the stranger. His hands travelled to his waist and with one movement the towel dropped on the floor leaving oikawa completly expossed, the man didn't take his eyes off from oikawa. '' use me instead'' oikawa said fully confinded and with a smirk on his face. Suddenly the man pressed his body against his harder, his left knee between oikawa's leg. He let out a moan as he felt his dick being thouched. '' what's your name pretty boy'' the man breath on his neck and oikawa had to hold in another moan. '' o-oikawa..''. He grabbed his chin and stared at him into his eyes. '' well oikawa what do you want me to do?''

'' i want you to fuck me..'

The man quickly turned him around and pressed him against the wall. "I won't be gently with you" he whispered in his ear and oikawa felt chills down his spine.

"Better"

He grabbed his chin roughly and kissed. He didn't let him any moment before he slip his tongue inside his mouth. Oikawa closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling. He pulled back and stop kissing him. "I'll need your name too..". The man froze but quickly came back to reality, he smirked and put his gun in oikawa's mouth. 

"Iwaizumi"

He chocked as he deep throat the gun. He took it and slowly ran it on his back before ended up on his ass. Oikawa yelped in surprised as the cold metal touched his asshole. "w-what are you gonn-, AH!" oikawa let out a scream as the gun was not inside him. Oikawa cried in fear and pleasure and iwaizumi smirked evil. "Lose up pretty boy or else it will go off". He gulped as he tried to lose up his arse but it was too difficult when iwaizumi started moving it deeper hitting all the good spots. "F-fuck Mhh!". Oikawa his climax raising but suddenly iwaizumi took out the gun and oikawa whined as he missed the feeling. Iwaizumi suddenly picked him up over his shoulder and oikawa Yelp. 

He throw him on the couch and took off his shirt. Oikawa felt himself drooling. Oikawa decided to take action and pressed his hands again iwaizumi's chest causing to him down "oh are you gonna suck my dick now?" He said teasingly and with one movement oikawa pulled down his hands. "Well what do you think iwa-cha?~". Before even iwaizumi could complain about that stupid nickname oikawa had already put his cock in his mouth. He forcefully grabbed oikawa's hair as he forced him down and a few tears escaped from his eyes. Iwaizumi smirked at the sight, who would have thought that he would spend the night like this. Definitely not him. 

He grabbed his chin and kissed him deeply as the other Male moaned in pleasure. "Ride me pretty boy" and oikawa did as iwaizumi said. With one hand on his knee and the other at his cock placing himself. "S-so big" he moaned as he slowly stared moving up and down. The slapping sound skin again skin could be heard everywhere in the house, along with their moans. Iwaizumi grabbed his ass cheeks and started guiding up and now causing oikawa to moan louder. "Fuck don't stop!" He moaned as he stared touching himself but iwaizumi slap it away. Oikawa whined as he felt himself getting close. "Fuck I am gonna cum, i am gonna cum!" He gasped silently and finished. He fell on iwaizumi's chest breathless who also finished with a few pounds more. "W-we should do that again sometime" Oikawa managed to say. 

"Definitely but who said we were finished pretty boy"  
Iwaizumi said with an evil smirk and oikawa didn't know if he should be scared or excited.

Maybe he was both


End file.
